Gaveta Trancada
by Tilim
Summary: Coleção de ficlets de vários animes e livros escritas para a Gincana do MDF.
1. Ambiguidade

Anime: Elfen Lied

Casal: Nyu e Kohta

**AMBIGUIDADE**

**-**

Não havia muitas nuvens no céu, mas as que haviam eram suficientes para tapar o brilho da lua. Algumas nesgas de brilho prateado, poucas delas, porém, eram fortes o suficiente para encontrarem lugarejos entre elas para despejarem-se e irem beijar as ondas do mar. O mar estava calmo, com as ondas quebrando em seus intervalos regulares e o vento era ameno, com seu cheiro salgado.

- Nyuuh! – Nyu gritou alegremente da beira da água quando as pequenas ondas tocaram os seus pés descalços. Ela riu e balançou os braços atraindo a atenção de Kohta.

A garota colou nele seus grandes olhos vermelhos e sorriu. Ele lhe sorriu de volta. Nyu voltou a pular as pequenas ondas, uma a uma, até ficar cansada da brincadeira e voltar para o lado de Kohta, os pés sujos com areia grudada a eles. Sentou-se ao lado dele, sem dizer nada. Os olhos de um azul escuro ficaram presos no oceano enquanto os olhos delas ficavam presos nele.

- Você gosta do mar, Nyu? – perguntou Kohta, de repente. Virou-se para ela que só o olhou confusa, fazendo-o rir de leve da inocência da pequena – Eu gosto do mar porque ele é tão imenso.

- Nyuh? – murmurou como se não quisesse tirá-lo de seus devaneios enquanto olhava para as águas brilhando com as nesgas de luz.

- Você vai entender um dia – filosofou.

Kohta ainda não fazia idéia que gostava do mar mais do que apenas sua imensidão. De algum lugar no fundo da sua memória gostava do mar porque o lembrava alguém que era, ao mesmo tempo, frágil e brutal. Como a natureza do mar. Gostava de pensar que ele era ambíguo, sendo tão manso e aparentemente suave, quando também era brutal e rigorosamente raivoso. Ainda não tinha esses pensamentos sobre uma ambigüidade palpável que rondava Nyu, porque ainda não conhecia Lucy. Ou não se lembrava conhecer.

Despediu-se com um olhar do brilho do mar e de seus pensamentos sobre a vida, a morte e a eternidade. Chamou Nyu que voltara a brincar com as pequenas ondinhas da beira mar e ela correu até ele, os cabelos e a touca verde balançando, quase ameaçando cair.

- Nyuuh! – ela trazia uma estrela-do-mar e balançava-a em frente a seus olhos esperando que ele ficasse tão espantado e maravilhado quanto ela ficara.

- Coloque-a de volta onde estava, Nyu – mas ela já estava obedecendo e dando-lhe as costas antes de terminar a frase. Quando voltou já não tinha mais nada nas mãos, mas havia água e areia por suas penas e um pouco e em seus braços – Vamos pra casa antes que Yuka possa ficar preocupada.


	2. Castelo de Gelo

Anime: Bleach

Casal: Ichigo e Rukia

**CASTELO DE GELO**

**-**

Uma das primeiras e principais coisas que havia aprendido enquanto estava na Academia de Shinigamis era: _nunca se envolver com humanos diretamente._ Essa, também, era sua regra pessoal que seguia com maior fervor e disciplina. E por várias décadas as coisas funcionaram muito bem assim.

Até Kurosaki Ichigo aparecer na sua vida e destruir seus conceitos, seus princípios, suas noções e sua mais importante regra pessoal.

Havia um castelo de gelo magnífico ao seu redor que construíra com precisão e beleza, um castelo para guardar todas as coisas que não eram necessárias a um shinigami, como sentimentos explosivos, vida social em seu circulo ou em qualquer outro, prazer, ambições. Começara a construir esse castelo fortificado depois da morte de Kaien-dono e ali dentro permaneceu. Depois de ele falecer ela tinha, simplesmente, evitado pensar nele, evitado se lembrar para que seu castelo não se destruísse.

E tudo isso foi em vão.

Bastou um olhar, um gesto e algumas palavras simples para que todo o seu esforço de manter aquele castelo erguido, sustentado por suas regras auto-impostas, fosse em vão e ele ruísse destruído como um castelo feito de areia. Não era só porque eles eram parecidos, Kaien e Ichigo, era... A diferença entre eles. E ela não sabia qual era essa diferença. E ela nem sabia ao certo se podia envolver Kaien nisso. Talvez tudo fosse simplesmente por causa de Ichigo, toda a destruição do seu castelo de gelo não envolvia Kaien e sua lembrança dele em nenhuma parte, mas era Ichigo que parecia estar segurando a marreta que o golpeava.

_- Dê-me essa espada, Shinigami._

_- Não sou "Shinigami". Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia._

_- Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo._

E naquele momento tudo foi destruído para ser reconstruído de uma maneira diferente.


	3. Contra a Tempestade

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Casal: Edward e Winry

**CONTRA A TEMPESTADE**

**-**

Encolheu seu corpo ainda mais contra si mesma. Não suportava aquele tipo de tempo. Detestava tempestades com todas as suas forças. Agarrava e trançava seus dedos com o lençol e a coberta na esperança de que eles pudessem ser um pequeno escudo que a protegeria contra a natureza. Estremecia cada vez que um clarão iluminava o céu e quase chorava quando ouvia o trovão seguindo seu mestre.

Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de safira e recordou-se do tempo em que enfrentar aquelas tempestades não era tão ruim, tão difícil. Tão solitário. O vento batia na janela fechada e uivava com emoção, como se gostando da sensação de assustá-la. O medo a fazia pensar besteiras. O vento só queria fazer o seu trabalho e para isso precisava trazer consigo as gotas pesadas da chuva para esmurrar a janela.

Estava frio. Apesar de estar embaixo das cobertas, o máximo de cobertas que conseguiu encontrar ao ver as nuvens cinzentas que se levantavam do seu sono atrás das colinas naquela tarde. Ainda assim estava frio. O vento não podia entrar por nenhuma fresta e nem as lágrimas do céu. Os arrepios congelantes que passavam pelo seu corpo não eram térmicos. O seu frio era pela ausência do calor humano.

Quando o clarão inundou o quarto mais uma vez, com uma luz azul-amarelada, ela gritou e depois trincou os dentes com fúria. Era tão mais fácil passar por aquele seu medo bobo quando ele estava junto com ela. Sabia que Edward não era exatamente gentil ou um tipo romântico, mas era o suficiente para confortá-la. Chorava de medo da tempestade, dos raios, dos trovões. E chorava pela dor da ausência. Era bom quando ele acordava com um de seus gritos em uma tempestade, vinha até seu quarto e sentava-se ao pé da cama, a expressão como se estivesse insatisfeito, mas reconfortante quando estendia a mão por baixo de suas cobertas e segurava-lhe a mão. Era todo o calor e segurança de que Winry precisava.

E quando ele e Alphonse foram embora, aprender alquimia, e depois para entrarem no Exército, ela teve de aprender a suportar as tempestades sem ele. Sem calor, sem segurança. Mas mesmo longe Ed ainda continuava junto, de alguma maneira havia uma ligação que continuava pulsando quando ele se afastava, não importando a distância. Era como um coração que se mantinha bombeando sangue, como os raios da tempestade que continuavam caindo, mas agora não havia mais trovão, não havia mais vento e água na janela. Mesmo quando ele ia para longe as coisas podiam ficar bem.

- EDWARD! – gritou de novo, no intervalo entre um raio e um trovão, afundando o rosto no travesseiro logo depois e deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

Agora parecia não haver mais ligação, não haver mais coração e os raios e os trovões tinham o seu clarão e o seu barulho aumentados. Ele tinha ido embora através daquela Porta e a ligação estava extinta. Como poderia, agora, ir contra a tempestade sem ele?


	4. Delírios

Anime: Naruto

Casal: Ino e Gaara

**DELÍRIOS**

**-**

A sensação que você tem depois de ficar tempo demais sob o sol escaldante de um deserto interminável de areias douradas é de que tudo o que você precisa vai aparecer a sua frente.

Tudo o que você precisa quando está em um deserto é um pouco de água e sombra.

E quando você vê essa água e essa sombra a sua frente no meio do deserto quando você não tinha mais esperanças de sair de lá viva pode até ser que tais coisas estejam lá. Mas quando a água e a sombra dançam pra você e dão piruetas no ar é quando você sabe que está tendo um delírio.

O pior dos delírios do deserto é quando você não vê a água e a sombra, mas vê um rapaz vindo até você. E ele não está dançando, nem dando piruetas. Ele está delirantemente sério e neutro. Como se o deserto e esse sol de fritar miolos não fizesse efeito algum nele. E o delírio maior é quando esse rapaz vem diretamente pra você, se agacha para ficar da sua altura porque suas pernas já não agüentavam mais sustentar seu peso, e te beija. E o beijo dele tem gosto de água e o corpo dele cobre o sol deixando você em uma sombra confortável. E vocês continuam a se beijar, porque sua sede é insaciável e você tem medo que o delírio seja mesmo só um delírio.

E você desperta do delírio.

Não há mais deserto, não há mais sol escaldante nem dunas douradas e infinitas. Há, sim, paredes cobertas de tapeçarias, um ventilador que roda sem fazer vento o suficiente e há uma cama confortável sob si. Mas quando você se senta, os braços brilhantes de suor, a sua frente ainda prevalece o delírio daquele rapaz de lábios de água.

- Você estava delirando de calor, Ino. – ele responde uma pergunta que eu não fiz. A pele é branca demais para um morador do deserto e o torso está descoberto. O rapaz está sentado atrás de uma mesa, com papéis demais a sua frente, lendo-os e carimbando-os.

- Suna é um lugar muito quente. – e ele fica em silêncio. Dos meus minutos delirantes só restaram o rapaz e o calor. Lá fora, através da janela com os vidros fechados, há também as dunas de areia amarela – Gaara, eu estou com sede.

Ele não faz nada de imediato, mas pousa o pincel e o documento e se levanta de trás da mesa. Não me encara em momento algum. Anda sem pressa até a espaçosa cama e apóia as duas mãos a minha frente e um dos joelhos. Quando ele olha pra mim eu sinto toda aquela vontade de beber água indo embora, mas mesmo assim ele faz o que eu pedi e mata minha sede. Como nos meus delírios, os seus lábios também têm gosto de água e seus toques são frescos como uma sombra.

Para sofrer com esses delírios eu poderia atravessar sempre mil desertos.


	5. Destino

Anime: Naruto

Personagem: Hinata Hyuuga

**DESTINO**

**-**

_É difícil para uma criança receber um destino tão pesado quanto proteger outra pessoa. Mais difícil ainda é ter de fazer isso sozinho, sem a pessoa que você mais ama. Um destino solitário que, desde cedo, foi marcado por escolhas e regras que você não quis fazer nem consegui entender._

_Eu preciso pedir desculpas por isso, Neji-nii-san._

_O meu destino foi nascer na Família Principal e as pessoas esperavam que, por eu ser a herdeira do Clã, fosse forte, decidida, explosiva, extrovertida. Tudo o que eu não sou. Acho que eles esperavam que o meu destino fosse diferente. Nossos destinos foram trocados. Você deveria herdar o Clã e eu deveria ser inferior._

_E então o destino nos pregou mais uma peça. Você, que jurara me proteger, queria me matar e, para isso, fomos colocados frente a frente em uma arena que só se poderia sair por desistência, incapacitação ou morte. Você escolheu que aquele seria o fim do meu destino, que aquele seria o dia da minha morte. Eu não culpo de nenhuma maneira os seus sentimentos, Neji._

_Quase me canso de falar tanto sobre o destino, mas é ele que também redige minhas palavras agora. Foi o destino que fez você lutar com Naruto-kun e foi o destino que fez você perder. Uma perda para um ganho. O seu ganho, seu prêmio, foi à verdade e as mais sinceras desculpas de meu pai. Ele era o líder no Clã quando Hizashi-san fez sua escolha, mas, além disso, eles também eram irmãos. A sua dor não é ímpar, nii-san. E também, com essa luta, você ganhou uma lição, ganhou conhecimento. _

_O destino é algo mutável, maleável, transformável._

_E o nosso destino se reverteu. O meu receio de que você pudesse me atacar em qualquer corredor do dojo durou? Receio dizer que sim, mas na foi longo. Eu voltei a confiar que você tinha retomado o seu destino de guardião. E eu estava certa. Por isso, por todo o tempo que você cuidou de mim, nii-san, preciso te agradecer. Eu não sou muito forte tampouco decidida e inflexível. Tenho muitas dúvidas, fraquezas e indecisões._

_É por isso que, por meio desta carta, venho declarar que renuncio a liderança do Clã Hyuuga e a concedo a meu primo legítimo, Hyuuga Neji. Abaixo segue a assinatura de duas testemunhas._

_O _meu _destino é diferente!_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

-x-

Neji terminou a carta e colocou-a sobre o colo e encostou a cabeça na parede. Sorriu tentando imaginar onde a prima estaria e como se sentiria. Olhou pela janela vendo duas corujas brigando por um camundongo que uma delas carregava. No fim das contas não precisava saber, ela estava livre e isso era reconfortante.

"Na verdade, Hinata, você é mais forte do que pensa" ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto da prima "Mudou o seu destino mais que qualquer pessoa!".


	6. Doença e Cura

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Personagens: Edward e Alphonse Elric

**DOENÇA E CURA**

**-**

Conseguiu desviar do soco no último segundo. A mão de aço de Edward teria feito o meu maxilar desprender do crânio se o tivesse acertado. Não achava realmente que o irmão o quisesse machucar, sabia que ele tinha tanta fé nas habilidades de luta de Alphonse que não o poupava de uma luta séria e com todos os perigos presentes em qualquer outro lugar, em uma luta de verdade, com inimigos que tinham por objetivo matar. Mirou-lhe um chute nas costelas, mas Edward também desviou.

Às vezes, muito raras vezes, Alphonse tinha certa inveja de Edward. Não era um sentimento forte, era mais como um beliscãozinho em seu ego. Não era uma coisa dolorosa, era suportável e que só aparecia em certos momentos, como aqueles em que o irmão o elogiava, apesar de que o que tinha feito não ser a coisa mais brilhante do mundo como Ed fazia parecer.

Nos momentos em Edward lhe sorria quando uma coisa não ia bem ele o invejava por poder mostrar esperança somente para reconfortá-lo. Nos momentos em que ele conseguia enfrentar pessoas com quem Alphonse esperava jamais cruzar e saía vitorioso, pois sempre tinha conhecimento de fatos certeiros e não os economizava. E nos momentos como aquele em que Edward conseguia lutar muito mais tempo que ele, mesmo com o peso extra de um braço e de uma perna de metal, enquanto ele se cansava mais rapidamente sendo um ser humano inteiro.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa, Al – disse o irmão parando com as mãos nos joelhos. Secou a testa no momento em que o mais novo Elric caia sentado na grama para depois se estirar por ela com braços e pernas muito abertos, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, arfante.

- Que calor! – exclamou Al colocando um braço por cima dos olhos para tampar o sol. Ed também olhou para cima. Era uma tarde anormalmente quente para o fim do verão em Rizenpool.

- É, está quente – concordou Edward – Vamos terminar de treinar e ir nadar!

Essa era outra coisa que Alphonse podia invejar de Edward. Ele conseguia ser adulto, fazer todas as coisas e cumprir todas as obrigações de um adulto, mas sempre, em algum lugar dentro dele, para as coisas que ele gostava de fazer, ele deixava transparecer o seu lado criança. Al sorriu de canto e sentou-se, os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados. Ed sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe, Ed – começou atraindo a atenção do irmão – Eu invejo você, ás vezes – os olhos cinzentos evitavam encarar os olhos dourados com medo de receber alguma reprovação pelo desabafo, mas Al sorria enquanto falava – Ás vezes eu queria ser mais como você!

Edward não disse nada por um momento até Alphonse ficar preocupado e olhar para o irmão que sorria com os lábios em uma linha fina e os olhos dourados brilhando.

- É bom sentir inveja, faz com que você tente cada vez mais, se esforce cada vez mais para ser, para _fazer_ o melhor que puder.

- Ed...

- Eu também tenho inveja de você, Al. Você pode sentir e dizer coisas com uma inocência pura que eu não tenho mais, aliás, acho que nunca tive – Ed soltou um riso costumeiro e olhou-o com os olhos tão apertados que pareciam estar fechados. Alphonse também sorriu.

Existe inveja e inveja. Inveja de um jeito ruim é querer ser tanto uma pessoa, querer copiar tanto uma pessoa que isso cause danos a si mesmo. Ódio é um tipo de inveja. E inveja de um jeito, não bom, mas de um jeito melhor, é a inveja que você usa pare se superar, para conquistar obstáculos que outras pessoas conseguem, mas você não.

Inveja pode ser como uma doença ou pode ser como uma cura.

- Eu só não vou te perdoar se você terminar tão invejoso quanto o Inveja – Edward levantou-se – Vamos nadar!

E Alphonse o seguiu.


	7. Irmãos

Anime: Naruto

Personagens: Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha

**IRMÃOS**

**-**

Itachi estava morto. Ele matara o irmão com as próprias mãos e só depois de feito descobriu uma verdade amarga. Tão amarga que após tantos acontecimentos ainda permanecia em sua boca. Não era culpa dele. Nunca fora e Sasuke o acusara injustamente e o punira por isso.

Tudo já estava escuro, como escurecia sua mente quando pensava nisso. Seu passado com o irmão era iluminado, mas havia tanta luz que ele quase não mais o conseguia enxergar. Depois as coisas escureciam e gradativamente iam se tornando negras. E haviam tempestades na escuridão e nevascas e ventanias. E tudo isso junto era sôfrego. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Matara seu irmão. Como poderia sobreviver com esse peso monstruoso nas costas?

- Sasuke! - levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos com o grito. Sabia quem era, pois ele era o único além dele que conhecia aquele lugar. E sorriu miúdo enquanto se levantava.

Naruto se aproximou sem dizer nada, um de seus imensos sorrisos na face, mas tal sorriso sumiu quando ele se aproximou o suficiente de Sasuke. Sabia o que o melhor amigo vinha fazer ali. De certa forma conhecia a dor de perder um irmão. Acontecera com ele quando Sasuke resolvera deixar a Vila para buscar poder com Orochimaru. Não sabia definir, mas sabia compartilhar.

- Vem comigo no Ichiraku, Sasuke? - perguntou.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas começou a andar na direção de volta para a Vila com Naruto em seu encalço. O loiro começou a falar de como ele poderia conquistar Sakura de uma vez por todas, mas logo trocou o assunto pelos golpes maravilhosos e que ele executara na última missão - golpes combinados com Sasuke, coisa que ele gostava de omitir - e também como eles poderiam treinar juntos no dia seguinte.

Não eram raras as vezes que Sasuke vinha até os locais que gostava e que somente ele conhecia para lembrar. Muitas vezes as lembranças não eram das melhores, como quando pensava em seu irmão. Outras já eram mais satisfatórias como quando pensava em seus amigos, apesar de nunca ter admitido a nenhum deles que de fato eram amigos. Todas às vezes ele se perguntava como poderia continuar vivendo com o peso de matar o irmão. Todas às vezes ele conseguia a mesma resposta.

- Aí eu encontrei a Hinata-chan e ela desmaiou quando viu o Onbu nas minhas costas. Ele nem era tão feio assim! - reclamou Naruto contando de uma aventura ridícula que tivera depois que Sasuke deixara a Vila.

- Não foi por causa do bicho que ela desmaiou - disse Sasuke indiferente. As luzes da Vila surgiam à frente.

- Se não foi por causa do bicho, então... Oe, Sasuke, você estava ouvindo? - os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Normalmente Sasuke nunca ouvia suas histórias e quando lhe perguntava alguma coisa ou ele respondia com um muxoxo ou só ficava quieto.

E agora ele tinha ficado quieto novamente.

Sabia como sobreviver ao peso, porque não tinha que carregá-lo sozinho. De uma forma irritante e obsessiva Naruto fora atrás dele, não desistira nunca de trazê-lo de volta. E estavam o tempo todo juntos. Passara a maior parte de sua vida odiando Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, mas o pouco tempo que passara com um sentimento indefinido por Naruto foi o suficiente para fazer deles como irmãos.


	8. Lámen com Leite

Anime: Naruto

Casal: Naruto e Sakura

**LÁMEN COM LEITE**

**-**

"Vamos, garoto! Me deixa sair daqui."

Naruto segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos enquanto seu corpo se dobrava e tudo ficava escuro. O calor do magma escorrendo a sua volta era quase insuportável, mas tudo pareceu ficar fresco e úmido. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e reconheceu onde estava. A sua frente se estendiam os imensos portões que aprisionavam a Kyuubi.

- Você não vai sair, não preciso de você!

A raposa abriu seus olhos vermelhos e soltou uma risada misturada com um rosnado. Reverberou pela cabeça do shinobi. A água começou a formar bolhas vermelhas e a escapar pelas reentrâncias do portão formando a silhueta do monstro a frente de Naruto que não se moveu.

"Você não faz nada sem o meu chakra, pirralho. Você não vai conseguir salvar a Sakura-chan sozinho". Naruto sentiu nojo da maneira como ele pronunciou o nome de Sakura, mas serviu para que ele voltasse a Ilha da Montanha no País das Colinas onde era o local da sua missão.

Tudo a sua volta estava coberto de magma escorrendo do vulcão a suas costas, que pela sua sorte resolvera entrar em erupção quando eles estavam travando uma batalha dentro dele, cuspia fogo, pedras flamejantes e muita fumaça negra. Tapou as narinas com a manga do casaco enquanto se colocava de pé e forçava os olhos para tentar encontrar Sakura e os outros companheiros, assim como Gaijin que fora quem os contratara para capturar alguns ninjas que estavam tentando roubar uma jóia que um dia há muitos séculos fora encontrada naquele mesmo vulcão que agora os tentava matar.

- NARUTO! – ouviu o grito e levantou a cabeça, olhando para todos os lados. Era a voz de Sakura e não vinha de muito longe.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou em resposta.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui, Naruto! – ela gritou, a voz ficando levemente mais longe – Estamos descendo a montanha, encontre um lugar seguro e desça também.

"Ela vai morrer!"

- Cale a boca! – gritou e a raposa se calou. Fez um selo com as mãos e invocou seu jutsu – Jutsu Clone das Sombras – um único Naruto apareceu ao seu lado e começou a formar um Rasengan assim que o loiro estendeu o braço. Usou o poder desse ataque para dispersar a névoa e ver Sakura com Gaijin seguro em suas costas, pulando nas árvores para um lugar seguro lá embaixo, beirando a costa da Ilha. Neji e Tenten estavam mais a frente.

Naruto pulou o mais alto que a concentração de chakra em seus pés lhe permitiu e caiu sobre um galho, fazendo a mesma coisa que Sakura e seguindo-a montanha a baixo. Atrás de si o magma que saia do vulcão não fazia menção de parar e as árvores iam sendo consumidas por ele.

"Se você me deixasse sair poderíamos parar tudo isso, garoto. Salvar todas as pessoas!".

- Não! Você nunca fala a verdade.

Concentrou-se em Sakura a sua frente, ficou atento a ela. Em um momento tão rápido que foi quase ridículo, os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele e ela sorriu, mas esse momento ridículo foi o suficiente para que ela escorregasse e se desequilibrasse do galho que mirava para pousar. A expressão dela se tornou horrorizada e Gaijin gritou em suas costas. Com um último esforço ela o empurrou pra cima e o fez segurar no galho enquanto continuava a cair.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou Naruto desesperado correndo o mais que podia na esperança de alcançá-la antes que caísse na lava ardente.

"Me deixe sair e poderemos salvá-la!" urrou a Kyuubi.

E Naruto deixou. Sentiu o chakra fortíssimo tomar seu corpo e os caninos se salientaram. O poder fluía por suas veias e todos os sentidos pareceram expandidos. Correu e agora conseguiria alcançá-la. Sentia que sim.

- Naruto... – sua mão lhe escapara por um fio e Sakura caiu.

-x-

O rapaz acordou sobressaltado. Suor lhe escorria pela testa e pelos braços. Olhou para os lados desesperado e notou que ainda estava em Konoha, na segurança de sua cama e de sua casa e sabia que Sakura também estava segura. No horizonte o sol nascia.

- Nunca mais como lámen com leite antes de dormir! – decretou e deitou de novo.


	9. O Leão Covarde

Livro: Harry Potter

Personagens: Fundadores de Hogwarts

**O LEÃO COVADE**

**-**

Salazar Sonserina estava no conforto e na paz de seu salão em sua ala do castelo. Tinha acabado de acender o fogo e colocava nele ervas aromáticas. Queria sentar-se relaxar um pouco até a hora do jantar em que poderia jantar o tal javali que Gódrico estava se vangloriando há uma semana de ter abatido sozinho.

- Salazar! – falando no diabo eis que aparecia Grifinória. O mago surgiu correndo, desespera, para derrapar no tapete e se colocar agachado e encolhido atrás da cadeira de balanço de Salazar – Por favor, não a deixe me encontrar!

- Do que se esconde, Gódrico?

- De Rowena, de quem mais? Ela está me deixando louco. Louco! – disse-lhe exasperado fazendo muitos gestos e micagens. Salazar comprimiu seu desejo de rir.

- Para quem ostenta o titula de corajoso, Gódrico, fugir de Rowena é muita covardia.

- Sei disso, mas não posso mais suportar.

- O que está fazendo a você, pobre amigo?

- Está arranjando problemas para eu resolver – levantou-se checando por várias vezes a entrada da sala escura com toques de verde de Sonserina – "Gódrico, não posso mais com essas corujas a chegar e pousar em minha torre de astronomia, tome alguma providência" e "Gódrico, vá dizer àqueles elfos para não apimentarem tanto a carne seca" e ainda mais "Gódrico, aquela lula gigante está incontrolável!".

Quando o corajoso terminou sua imitação e virou-se para encontrar Salazar rindo as gargalhadas. Não o pediu para parar, apenas suspirou e disse-lhe com pesar:

- Já não posso mais ouvir meu nome!

- Você é um egocêntrico, Gódrico, era de se esperar que estivesse acostumado a ouvir seu nome.

- E estou, mas não agüento mais ouvi-lo pronunciado por Rowena Corvinal seguido de uma ordem – irritou-se – Ela é uma bruxa! Porque não pode resolver seus problemas como uma bruxa normal e usar magia?

- Pense na possibilidade de o prazer da vida dela ser chamar seu nome e lhe dar ordens.

- Que não serão obedecidas! – Gódrico cruzou os braços e Salazar se levantou de sua confortável cadeira para ir até a janela fechada. O beiral de pedra do lado de fora estava cheio de neve assim como os vastos terrenos e a floresta e, ao longe, construía-se alguma coisa.

- Não serão obedecidas? – Sonserina perguntou com deboche – E o que me diz ser aquela construção ao longe?

Grifinória levantou um dedo e abriu a boca para revidar o seu tom divertido, mas desistiu quando percebeu que não havia argumentos e só disse, derrotado:

- Um corujal.

- Gódrico, preciso de você, onde está? – a voz de Corvinal vinha do corredor e se aproximando da entrada dos aposentos de Salazar. Gódrico se assustou e se aproximou de uma estátua dando-lhe um toque com a varinha em seu nariz fazendo-o girar revelando uma passagem secreta.

- Porque não se esconde com Lufa-Lufa?

- Porque Rowena já conseguiu fazer de Helga leal a ela. Odeio quando as mulheres se unem!

- Então aonde vai?

- Vou ao vilarejo, duvido que ela me siga até lá com esse frio. A propósito, Salazar, eu nunca estive aqui – e se enfurnou no buraco escuro enquanto a estátua voltava a seu lugar e Rowena surgia no salão de Sonserina.

- Salazar, viu Gódrico? Preciso dele para assar aquele javali monstruoso.

- Acredito, Rowena, minha cara – Salazar sorriu divertido e se afastou da janela – Que ele tenha me dito que iria a Hogsmeade.


	10. Na Teia da Aranha

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Personagem: Edward Elric

**NA TEIA DA ARANHA**

**-**

Era, simplesmente, desesperador estar vivo.

Era um mundo completamente diferente do mundo que conhecia e não se sentia bem ali. Faltava-lhe tudo. Faltava-lhe Alphonse, Winry, vovó Pinako – por mais que gostasse de chamá-lo de baixinho – e, mesmo a contragosto, faltavam-lhe as pessoas que conhecera enquanto no Exército. Faltava-lhe a alquimia e, com essa falta, a esperança de voltar para casa, através da Porta, era esparsa.

A chuva era fina e fria, uma garoa comum para aquela época do ano naquele mundo. Nesse mundo também lhe faltavam cores. Edward achava que tudo ali era cinza demais, opaco demais. E frio. E solitário.

No canto do cômodo, entre a parede e o teto, havia uma teia de aranha. Uma joaninha tinha acabado de ficar presa nos fios finíssimos da teia. Debatia-se, desesperada, para escapar da armadilha. A aranha se aproximava sorrateira e a joaninha, assim que a viu, começou a se debater ainda mais. É incrível o que o desespero faz. A teia balançava e Edward jurava que era quebraria em qualquer instante, mas não quebrou. A aranha atacou, rápida, e tudo acabou. A teia parou de balançar assim como a joaninha parou de se desesperar. Era o fim.

E ele não podia evitar se sentir mais ou menos como aquela joaninha. A sua teia era aquele mundo estranho, sua aranha era o tempo e a incapacidade de fazer alguma diferença. Seu desespero, porém, não era diferente. Precisava se soltar daquela teia. Só não sabia como fazer isso, ainda, e o tempo ia passando. Sentiu a saudade unir-se ao seu desespero repentino e teve o impulso de chorar, mas não o fez. Chorar, para Edward, era como implorar misericórdia e isso era algo que ele tinha desaprendido a fazer para aprender a se defender e abrir seus caminhos, sozinho. Não era mais uma criança, não era mais um tolo atrás da Pedra Filosofal.

Estava atrás da liberdade, da quebra da teia.

Queria livrar-se do desespero e voltar a viver.

- Está tudo bem com você, Edward? – ele levantou a xícara e o olhava por cima da borda. Seus bigodes alvamente despenteados mexiam-se enquanto ele bebericava o chá.

- Sim, está, senhor – respondeu o rapaz piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Não era raro cair em pensamentos na presença dele. Pensou por um momento sobre toda a sua vida do outro lado da Porta, nunca havia comentado nada com ninguém além de seu pai e do homem a sua frente – Estou pensando em quando vou conseguir voltar, senhor Einstein.

- Você vai conseguir, meu rapaz, apenas não se desespere – e pousou a xícara.

Falar sobre desespero e senti-lo são coisas diferentes por completo. Só dá para entender sentindo. Edward entendia que estava desesperado por sentir isso, mas também entendia que não estava sozinho, tanto de um lado como do outro.

Olhou para o canto onde estava a teia da aranha. Outra joaninha voava naquela direção e ele pensou que fosse cair na armadilha, mas ela se desviou no último segundo. Sorriu.


	11. Nas Costas do Leão

Livro: As Crônicas de Nárnia

Personagem: Lucy Pevensie

**NAS COSTAS DO LEÃO**

-

Era estranho ter uma percepção para as coisas fantásticas maior que os outros, era estranho conseguir _saber_ instantes antes de tudo realmente acontecer. Mas também era bom. Não era algo que ela pudesse controlar ou sequer tentasse fazê-lo. Ela só sentia o cheiro, o cheiro da magia, e então as coisas aconteciam.

Fora isso que a guiara, a ela e seus irmãos, de volta a Nárnia, fora isso que a guiara ao encontro de Aslam. Não era exatamente um poder que ela possuía e nem podia dizer que se sentia bem ou feliz com algo que sabia ter, mas que não conseguia controlar. Portanto apenas vivia com aquilo, era confortável.

Confortável como deitar-se sobre a grama orvalhada da manhã para ver as árvores dançarem, para ver suas folhas e as pétalas de suas flores voarem em formas que passavam rapidamente de distintas para indistintas. Confortável como nadar a beira do Rio Veloz em um dia muito, muito quente. Confortável como abraçar Peter, como rir com Edmund, como conversar com Susan.

Confortável como estava agora, correndo rapidamente entre as árvores, deixando para trás a floresta, os campos, os vales, as clareiras, nas costas de Aslam. Era confortável sentir seus músculos fortes se retesando e relaxando rapidamente sob si enquanto a velocidade aumentava e a paisagem mudava. Confortavelmente podia deitar-se ali, ousava até a pensar que podia dormir em sue dorso, e sentir a maciez da juba dourada como um travesseiro aconchegante.

- Você está bem, minha cara? – perguntou o leão sem deixar de correr.

- Estou – ela respondeu sem levantar o rosto de seu travesseiro de juba e sorriu – Estou muito confortável assim.

Ela podia ouvir o ronronar suave através de seu pelo quente e sentiu quanto o ronronar se transformou em um rugido mais grave voltando a instigar as árvores que se moviam, um rugido para acordá-las, para animá-las.

Mais do que se sentir confortável com a presença de Aslam ou de seus irmãos ou mesmo do seu poder estranho para perceber a magia, sentia-se confortável em Nárnia. Lucy sabia que todos têm um lugar, um lugar especial, que chamam de lar e o seu lar, o lugar onde ela se sentia mais confortável, mais acolhida e protegida, mesmo em meio a uma guerra, era Nárnia.

- Vamos poder ficar dessa vez, Aslam?

- Não vamos apressar o destino, Lucy. Primeiro vamos salvar Nárnia, depois vamos decidir sobre o destino de seus soberanos.

Lucy sorriu com a resposta dele. Não precisava saber sempre qual o rumo que a magia iria tomar, ela não era guardiã do destino nem nada disso, era apenas uma garota montada em um leão indo salvar o seu reino de seres míticos do ataque de seus semelhantes humanos. Não precisava de muita coisa para se sentir confortável ali.


	12. Observador de Nuvens

Anime: Naruto

Casal: Shikamaru e Temari

**OBSERVADOR DE NUVENS**

**-**

Queria poder fazer isso o dia inteiro, todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida. Ficar deitado, despreocupadamente, sob a sombra de uma árvore sentindo o vento fresco a acariciar-lhe o rosto e observar as nuvens passarem, tomando variadas formas em sua constante inconstância. Sem problemas, sem coisas complicadas, sem preocupações.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente por seu horário de descanso estar acabando e logo ter que voltar para o mundo real, fora de sua tranqüilidade e da despreocupação do seu mundo de observador de nuvens. Ser um ninja não deixava a ele muito tempo para praticar o seu passatempo favorito, eram muitas coisas na cabeça, muitas estratégias para pensar e formular, e era problemático demais tentar espairecer enquanto não resolvia alguma coisa.

Abriu os olhos tão devagar como se o ato doesse. Não estava tentando dormir, apenas relaxar, mas não conseguia fazer isso enquanto pensava em Temari tão longe, na Vila Oculta da Areia, arriscando-se em missões, enquanto ele estava na Vila Oculta da Folha, deitado sobre a grama, de olhos fechados, espairecendo.

"Você é um despreocupado, Shikamaru" ela disse-lhe em uma visita a Vila "Se continuar assim você vai viver mil anos, tem preguiça até de morrer".

Sem perceber sua boca torceu-se em um sorriso nostálgico. Sakura era uma problemática que vivia correndo atrás do Sasuke. Ino era uma problemática que vivia correndo atrás do Sasuke. Hinata era uma esquisita problemática que vivia espionando o Naruto atrás dos postes. Tenten era uma esquisita problemática que preferia ficar treinando arremesso de kunais ao invés de olhar para qualquer rapaz. E Temari era uma problemática.

Não tinha nada melhor para falar sobre ela, não se preocupava muito em designar nenhum problema específico como adjetivo para ela. Ou talvez o fato que ela gostava dele, um completo preguiçoso, e deixasse isso bem claro, a tornasse uma problemática, mas era algo longo demais para Shikamaru se preocupar em colocar em frente ao 'problemática' de Temari.

Temari era problemática por nunca gostar do usual. Era a kunoichi mais decidida que conhecia, era atrevida e não tinha papas na língua. Falava o que via, como via, onde via. E o mais problemático ainda era que ela gostava de Shikamaru e ele, por sua vez, também gostava dela. Ela lhe deixou isso claro, ele deixou isso obscurecido. Para alguém que desgostava tanto de coisas complicadas como o Nara até que ele conseguia deixar a relação deles uma verdadeira confusão.

E talvez, só talvez, fosse toda essa pose de dona de si que Temari tinha que fazia com que Shikamaru ficasse tão preocupado com ela, quando ela era a última pessoa com quem ele devia se preocupar.

Resolveu parar de pensar nisso, pensar nela só o deixava ainda mais preocupado, seu tempo de observar nuvens tinha acabado e precisava encontrar Tsunade-sama. Levantou-se e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Começou a seguir o seu caminho aparentemente despreocupado


	13. Passado, Presente e Eternidade

Livro: Crepúsculo

Casal: Jasper e Alice

**PASSADO, PRESENTE E ETERNIDADE**

**-**

No começo dessa vida a sede era insuportável. Eu tinha uma guerra no meu passado e sangue no meu presente. Como eu poderia suportar um futuro?

O cheiro de sangue humano era muito convidativo e o gosto ainda era nítido em minha boca. Quente, rápido, com gosto de ferrugem e delicioso. Ficar perto de tantos humanos e não mordê-los, conviver com amigos dessa outra espécie sem matá-los. Era puro masoquismo.

Mas eu aceitei ser masoquista. Mais insuportável do que a sede era ter que ficar com as emoções dessas vitimas, dessa refeição, ecoando por minha cabeça tempos depois. Eu tentei parar, mas a sede me deixava fraco e debilitado e quando ela se tornava muito grande eu só conseguia me satisfazer matando mais que o habitual. E então vinham os pesadelos enquanto acordado, os pensamentos de que aquilo já não era mais o que eu queria, aquele destino que eu nem mesmo havia escolhido.

O que os vampiros têm não é uma vida, seus sentimentos são mais fortes e se estendem por mais tempo do que os sentimentos dos humanos, mas eu não tinha nenhum sentimento guardado comigo. Eu não pensava no meu passado, eu o tinha abandonado no esquecimento e ele não seria resgatado. Eu não tinha um futuro e nem sabia se queria viver para ter um. E havia o presente.

Era o meu presente daquele dia, chovia na Filadélfia e era um dos raros dias em que eu podia sair, mas não havia lugar algum a que eu desejasse ir, não havia nada que eu desejasse fazer. Tentando não atrair mais olhares de porque eu estava andando na chuva sozinho eu entrei em um café, as mesas na frente dele tinham as cadeiras vazias, os guarda-sóis recolhidos e abandonados. Não havia quase ninguém dentro do local, apenas a pessoa que mudou meu destino.

"Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo". Ela disse em sua voz melodiosa. Um som que eu desejei, depois de muito tempo sem desejar nada, ouvir para o resto da minha eternidade.

"Desculpe, madame". Eu respondi pateticamente, sentindo as emoções emanadas dela se inflarem e me atingirem como tiros. Era pura e maravilhosa a sensação de receber suas emoções, emoções tão límpidas e boas. Para aquela estranha não importava do que ela via em mim no exterior, mas o ser que ela já amava no interior.

Era estranho o pensamento de que ela podia me amar antes de me conhecer, mas não é estranho pensar que eu já a amava sem a conhecer.

Alice foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Ela foi a brisa de verão enquanto eu definhava no sol e foi o raio de luz na minha cegueira. Ela me apresentou a solução para a sede e para a culpa, me deu uma família e ficou comigo sem que eu lhe pudesse dar nada em troca. E eu tinha o mais próximo que eu podia chegar de uma vida. Uma vida _feliz_ ao lado dela. Não havia mais pesadelos, não havia mais sede e viver com a refeição tornou-se suportável, mas ainda assim difícil. Minha sede não era mais por eles, era por ela.

Eu precisava beber de suas palavras, beber de suas emoções para poder continuar vivendo um dia de cada vez. Ela me mantém vivo, ela faz as coisas mais loucas que eu jamais poderia imaginar, mas é isso que a torna especial. Eu preciso dela intensamente sem que ela me peça nada em troca além de um pouco de amor. Então eu a amo, mas sei que a amaria mesmo se ela não me quisesse. E é por isso que eu entendo a Edward e Bella, talvez melhor que os outros. Esme e Carslile se completam, Emette é o que Rosalie precisa, mas Alice e Bella são nossas vidas, minha e de Edward.

E eu consegui estragar tudo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Jasper" ela me disse por telefone dentro do avião indo para a Itália, para Volterra e para os Volturi "...E eu amo você".

Mas ela não podia ver se ia ou não ficar tudo bem, eu sabia que ela estava tentando me tranqüilizar sem sucesso de que funcionaria. Ela sabia que sem ela eu também tentaria fazer o que ela e Bella estavam indo impedir Edward de fazer. Na minha semi-vida há um passado enterrado, um presente intenso e uma eternidade com ela.

Porque assim como um vampiro não pode viver com sede, eu não posso viver sem Alice.


	14. Ponto pra Ele

Livro: Harry Potter

Casal: Lily e James

**PONTO PRA ELE**

**-**

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Evans? - não tinha notado ele se aproximar. Aliás, quando estava ali, não notava nada.

- Não é da sua conta, Potter! - levantou-se da beirada do deque e encarou-o de baixo para cima. James era muitos centímetros mais alto que ela.

Sentiu as taboas sob eles rangerem levemente quando ele sorriu divertido e sentou-se, as pernas balançando. Às vezes ele deixava que as pontas de seus tênis roçassem na água provocando ondulações que se expandiam até sumirem.

- Quer fazer o favor de se levantar daí e ir embora? - ela perguntou mais como uma ordem.

- Que isso, Lily! - ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e a olhava com um sorriso de canto - Senta aí e aproveita a vista. Não é todo dia que você pode fazer isso desfrutando a minha companhia.

- Sua companhia não é um desfrute, é um desgosto, Potter - ela sentou-se puxando a capa para perto do corpo, cruzou os pés e se recusou a olhar para ele - E é Evans, Potter.

Ficaram em silêncio ouvindo os sons do lago e da noite. Para Lily era extremamente incomum ficar ao lado de James Potter, mas quando realmente percebera que, ao invés de dar meia volta e voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e estudar ou ler ou algo assim, tinha feito o que ele disse e se sentado, já era tarde. Olhou suas sapatilhas e assustou-se por não estar achando completamente horrível nem estar coçando ou espirrando, porque lembrava-se ter jurado piamente para Marlene que era alérgica a Potter.

Arriscou um olhar para o lado, mas ele só continuava olhando para frente. E sorrindo. A lua refletia em seus óculos e a impedia de ver seus olhos além de um perfil vago. Porque é que ele não estava fazendo suas brincadeiras irritantemente perversas ou passando-lhe cantadas ridículas? Porque é que ele estava sendo agradável como companhia?

Ela, mais que ninguém, conhecia o tipo que James Potter era. Um garoto mimado, arrogante, que gostava de menosprezar os outros para não demonstrar suas próprias fraquezas. Sair com ele, para uma garota como ela, que prezava mais do que de bons amassos, deveria ser completamente enfadonho. E não estava sendo. Apesar de nenhum dos dois estar dizendo nada, estava sendo algo bom.  
Desviou seus pensamentos para o lago, para a lua, para as plantinhas boiando e para o galho baixo tocando a água. Voltou seus olhos para ele e quase deu um pulo para trás quando viu os olhos amendoados de James olhando para ela. E ele só alargou o sorriso.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou Lily demonstrando toda a sua irritação e seu constrangimento surgindo nas bochechas.

- De você envergonhada - a franqueza com que ele disse aquilo assustou Lily mais que sua companhia que, ela tinha que admitir, era pelo menos suportável. Ouviu as taboas rangerem de novo e levantou os olhos para observá-lo levantar.

- Aonde você vai?

- Nós vamos entrar - ele estendeu a mão para Lily que observou sua mão, seu rosto, depois novamente sua mão.

Ela ignorou a ajuda e levantou-se. Deus as costas para o lago e para James usando o deque como passarela para voltar para terra firme. Ouviu passos apressados e logo ele estava ao seu lado.

- Obrigado pelo encontro, Lily - ele disse assim que pisaram no gramado e começaram a caminhada rumo ao castelo.

- Isso não foi um encontro, Potter - ela retrucou.

- Pelo menos nós passamos um tempo juntos - ele andou de costas na frente dela - E você não me jogou no lago.

Ela parou. Ele também.

- Eu... Não pensei nisso - disse atônita de como podia ter se livrado dele tão facilmente, mas que não tinha passado por sua cabeça.

- Ainda bem que não pensou, ponto pra mim - ele finalizou - Boa noite, Lily - e deu-lhe as costas terminando o caminho até o castelo. A garota ficou parada ver a mancha de James sumir pelo corredor.

- Ahn... É Evans, Potter! - e também seguiu para o castelo.

Outra coisa que precisava admitir. Ponto pra ele.


	15. Show de Luzes

Anime: Blood+

Personagens: Kai e Hagi

**SHOW DE LUZES**

**-**

Todas as tardes era a mesma melodia. Todas as tardes era o mesmo lugar. Todas as tardes eram os mesmo jogos com as luzes do crepúsculo e as ondas do mar quebrando-se e espalhando-se. O sol avermelhado deixa a pele mais escura, assim como todas as coisas passam a exalar uma efemeridade nostálgica.

Kai caminhou a passos controlados pelo caminho que já conhecia. Era o mesmo lugar que, muito tempo antes, eles fizeram aquele churrasco improvisado na praia. E Hagi estava no mesmo lugar, sentado no topo da escadaria que termina na areia, do mesmo jeito, com o seu violoncelo no colo, tocando a mesma música que Kai não sabia o nome. Aproximou-se dele quieto para não perturbar o caminho das notas e sentou-se nos degraus.

- E aí, Hagi? – perguntou despreocupado quando a música cessou.

- Olá, Kai – respondeu somente.

Kai não podia dizer que um dia tivera um relacionamento de amizade com o Cavaleiro, nunca trocaram mais do que algumas palavras e profissionalismo em uma mesma missão, mas era _alguma coisa_. E ele sabia o que era aquela coisa. Aquele alguém.

Saya.

As luzes dançavam sobre o mar inquieto e passavam bruxuleando através de algumas pouquíssimas árvores que balançavam com o vento. A maré estava subindo com a chegada tranqüila e lenta da lua. E eles continuavam sem dizer uma palavra, bem do jeito que deveria ser. Nenhum dos dois estava ali para cair em conversas animas sobre o passado ou mesmo para trocar informações triviais de como estavam passando.

Estavam ali somente para compartilhar uma mesma perda igualmente dolorosa para ambos e para isso não era necessários gestos, palavras, olhares. Só companhia.

O sol deixou o céu descendo para o mar atrás daquele grande rochedo. Não era exatamente melancólico fazer aquilo todas as tardes e ficarem os dois juntos perdidos em memórias mudas das mesmas coisas. Era um pouco quieto, talvez. Mas daí a combinação de luzes terminava o seu show da tarde, Hagi voltava a escorregar o arco por sobre as cordas e Kai se levantava, um sorriso nos lábios, e dá meia volta.

- Falou, Hagi – e ele não responde nada.


	16. Solidão

Anime: Blood+

Casal: Saya e Hagi

**SOLIDÃO**

**-**

Solidão nunca foi algo muito importante.

Os dias passavam enfadonhos, sem coisas novas para ver. Sem coisas novas que _queria _ver. Aquele sentimento não era predominante em seu coração, mas os sentimentos que a solidão arrastava junto eram. Saudade. Angustia. Amor. Para cada pessoa poderiam ser sentimentos diferentes, mas para ele eram basicamente aqueles.

Nunca dissera nada antes para ninguém que se mostrava disposto a ouvir, não porque fosse fraco ou forte ou por não possuir sentimentos, simplesmente para não deixar a dor atingir outras pessoas, mas repetia para si mesmo de vez em quando. A solidão em si é suportável; os sentimentos que vem com ela são dolorosos.

Durante a solidão o que mais doía eram as lembranças. É igualmente difícil o sentimento da solidão para uma pessoa que nunca teve nada ou para uma que perdeu tudo. Ele sabia que tinha tido alguma coisa e jamais sentiu que a perdeu.

Não perdeu.

Sofria sozinho aquela solidão que somente ele podia entender. Não por ser seu Cavaleiro, não por ser seu mais antigo amigo ainda vivo. Agüentava o sentimento que só ele poderia entender por saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde o sentimento de retorno e conforto seria mais forte. E ele estaria lá, como sempre, quando ela abrisse seus olhos rubros. Não por ser seu Cavaleiro, não por ser seu amigo mais antigo. Estaria lá para poder sufocar a solidão por mais um tempo, um tempo até ela ter que dormir novamente. Mas estaria lá.

As árvores estavam secas, os pássaros tinham ido se refugiar em um lugar mais quente. Neve imaculada cobria a o chão. E o cenário só fazia as coisas parecerem ainda mais desoladas e solitárias. Hagi depositou a rosa e a fita no rodapé da porta, sentou-se onde sempre se sentava e tirou o violoncelo da caixa. As notas já estavam mais que memorizadas em sua cabeça, então somente fechou os olhos e começou a tocar sua música preferida.

Chegara a hora. Não ouviu quando o "casulo" se rompeu e quando ela saiu de dentro dele e de dentro da sua "tumba". Terminou a música calmamente, como se pudesse escoar pelas notas a solidão. De certa forma, podia. Era um esquecimento temporário do sentimento, mas funcionava. Colocou o instrumento de lado e agachou-se para ampará-la quando tentava ficar de pé. Saya levantou os olhos para ele por trás dos compridos cabelos negros. Eles mostravam uma confusão inocente.

- Bem vinda, Saya - disse ele. Sorria com os olhos e sentia que a solidão escorrida das notas não precisava voltar tão cedo.

Ela continuou a fitar os olhos azuis com confusão, mas alguma coisa nele era familiar. Talvez uma memória antiga, alguém parecido com alguém que conhecera. Só conseguia se recordar, vagamente, de um nome que queria lhe escapar da memória, mas ela o segurou bem firme, repetindo-o e prendendo-o com os lábios.

- Hagi...

Deixou que o sorriso tocasse os lábios.

A solidão não era importante, porque a compensação era melhor.


	17. Uma Pulga, Inuyasha!

Anime: Inuyasha

Casal: Inuyasha e Kagome

**UMA PULGA, INUYASHA!**

**-**

Desviou novamente seus olhos dele tentando se concentrar em outra coisa. _Qualquer outra coisa_. Pensou como era fofo ver Shippo e Kirara dormindo abraçados. A calda dupla da gata moveu-se uma vez aparentando um sono agitado e suas orelhas se encolheram. Suas orelhas felpudas.

- Não, não, não! – ela se repreendeu novamente, mas dessa vez deixou escapar em voz alta. Quando percebeu colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca e olhou de esguelha para Inuyasha. Ele continuava quieto, os olhos fechados. Relaxou.

Respirou fundo e tentou novamente se concentrando em Sango e Miroku que já dormiam. Ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu boomerang e ele com sua mão direita sorrateira indo em direção aos quadris da moça. Kagome até pensou em bater nele e impedir a perversão, mas sabia que não era necessário. Sango tinha um sono muito leve.

- Que macio, muito macio... – o monge murmurou no seu sonho devasso, um sorriso nos lábios. A colegial viu quando uma veia quase explodiu na têmpora de Sango e mais que depressa sua arma acertou Miroku, sem abrir os olhos. Ele cessou, provavelmente desmaiado.

Macio. Também deviam ser macias. Eram macias, pelo que se lembrava, mas as havia tocado fazia tanto tempo. Olhou suas mãos quase podendo ver aquelas orelhas prateadas e felpudas e macias entre seus dedos, mas sua memória já desvanecia a lembrança de como era tocá-las.

Arriscou mais uma vez seu olhar para Inuyasha. Sua orelha direita fisgou uma vez, mas ele estava imóvel. Não devia estar dormindo, Kagome pensava, mas ele não estaria tão espetacularmente parado se estivesse acordado. Nem que fosse para mover a sobrancelha. Mas ele estava relaxado, a expressão tão serena que ele _não poderia _estar acordado. Sorriu. Uma lembrancinha daquele toque não faria mal.

Aproximou-se ajoelhada fazendo o mínimo de barulho que conseguia. Soltou a respiração quando parou em frente a ele e alargou o sorriso, mas ele logo sumiu quando viu que faltava uma distância ínfima. Precisava se concentrar. Seus dedos tremiam levemente pela excitação de poder tocá-las novamente, pinicavam a cada centímetro.

Até que as encontrou. Roçou as pontinhas das orelhas pontudas de Inuyasha nas palmas de suas mãos e sua expressão de suavizou. Logo seus dedos teciam o contorno, o toque sendo como uma explosão de heroína para um viciado. Maciam, prateadas, felpudas. Podia sentir até a _cor_ de suas orelhas. Acariciou e massageou. Ficou tão entretida em poder sentir seu vicio de novo entre seus dedos que não notou a pequena levantadinha da sobrancelha esquerda de Inuyasha. Nem notou, também, quando ele se moveu, mas notou quando as mãos dele, grandes, cheias de garras, agarraram seus pulsos e causaram-lhe arrepios. Congelou.

- O que você está fazendo, Kagome? – seu tom era sério e confuso.

- Ahn... – ela puxou suas mãos de volta e se afastou dele voltando para o seu lugar perto do saco de dormir – Eu... – seu cérebro trabalhando rápido – Vi uma... Pulga em você, Inuyasha!

- Uma... Pulga? – o hanyou pareceu confuso por um segundo, mas logo sua expressão se enraiveceu e ele gritou – UMA PULGA? EU NÃO TENHO PULGAS!

- É, você não tem, eu me enganei – ela disse simplesmente deitando-se no saco de dormir. Ele pareceu satisfeito e sentou-se de novo, nem percebendo que tinha se levantado.

- Kagome? – chamou depois de um tempo relativamente longo para ele.

- Sim, Inuyasha?

- Não era pulga nenhuma, era?

Ela não respondeu.


End file.
